


I'll Protect You

by Baylee_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Comforting Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Has Nightmares, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylee_x/pseuds/Baylee_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "Don't worry, Dee. I'll protect you, just like you protect me." </em>
</p>
<p>Dean has a nightmare and Sam takes it upon himself to protect him.<br/>Just some cute fluff for ya :)<br/>Dean is 12. Sam is 8.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters used in this story belong to Eric Kripke. </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

_Dean opened his eyes only to be greeted by darkness. It surrounded him. Consumed him._   
_He had to get out. Had to find a light. An overwhelming sense of dread and panic washed over him. He felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't see, couldn't think straight. His breathing was quick and shallow, heart racing. His head whipped from side to side as he turned in circles, fingers twitching restlessly._   
_Where am I? Sammy? Where's Sammy? Dad? How'd I get here? Sammy? Help._   
_Gotta get out. Gotta get out. Gotta get out. Got to..._

**~~~~**

Sam watched with wide eyes as his older brother thrashed around on the bed. Dean had been whimpering and flailing around for the last five minutes. It was weird seeing him like this. Dean was always so calm and collected, he never had nightmares. Now here he was, tangled up in his blankets and clawing at his pillow. Sam bit his lip and tried to think of what Dean does for him when he has nightmares.  
Of course! Dean would lay in bed with him until he either calmed down or woke up. Sam smiled and scrambled out of his bed. This was one of the rare occasions that they had gotten a motel room that had three beds, even though John was gone for the night.

Sam quietly tiptoed over to Dean's bed. He hesitated at the edge, taking a few minutes to just look at his brother. Up close he could see the sweat on Dean's forehead glistening in the moonlight, his eyebrows drawn together in a worried look, mouth twitching slightly every few seconds, the way it does when he's trying hard to concentrate on something. Sam carefully crawled in beside him, his eyes never leaving Dean's face. He settled his knees on each side of his brother's body, straddling his torso. He lifted his little hands to Dean's chest and rubbed reassuring circles into his skin.

"Shh, Dee. It's okay. It's just a bad dream." Sam whispered. He moved his hand up to stroke his brother's face once before moving to his hair. Despite being slightly damp from sweat, Dean's hair was still soft as Sam gently combed his fingers through it.  
"Dean? Wake up, Dean. It's only a nightmare. Come on, wake up."

**~~~~**

_"Wake up, Dean. It's only a nightmare. Come on, wake up." Dean's head snapped up at the sound of a voice. It echoed loud in the room, bouncing off walls that he couldn't see, surrounding him. He knew that voice. It sounded like home. It sounded like-_

_"Sammy!?" Dean called out, looking frantically around the room. "Sammy, where are you?"_

_"You're okay, Dean. Everything's alright. It's just a bad dream." Dean felt a warmth spread over his body, like someone was touching him. His head felt clearer and tingled pleasantly. He couldn't help but close his eyes for a moment and cherish the new sense of security that he felt. He was safe._

_"Sammy..."_

**~~~~**

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, sitting up abruptly, unaware of his little brother laying on his chest. Sam let out a surprised squeak but managed to hang on, nearly choking Dean in the process.

"Dee!" Sam smiled up at his older brother, eyes bright and dimples on full force.

"Oh, Sam! I'm so glad you're okay, baby boy. So glad you're here. My Sammy." Dean said quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around his little brother and pulling him into a hug. He buried his face into the crook of Sam's neck and inhaled deeply. Sam's small hands roamed over Dean's back, petting and stroking, rubbing over his neck and tangling in his hair. This was it. This was the warmth that had brought him out of his nightmare. His Sammy. They sat there like that for a few moments, savoring each other's comforting touch. Dean pulled back enough to look at Sam. They stared at each other for a moment before Dean smiled and shook his head.

"What are you doing up, baby boy?" He asked softly, stroking Sam's messy hair.

"You kept moving around and making noises in your sleep. I knew you were having a nightmare so I protected you, like you do for me... Did it work?" he asked, squinting up at his big brother. Dean laughed quietly and gave Sam a little squeeze.

"Yeah Sammy, it worked. Now, why don't you get off of me and we'll try to get some more sleep, alright?"

"Okay!" Sam agreed happily. He wiggled off of Dean's lap and slipped under the covers next to him. Dean automatically wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him into his side. Sam snuggled up to Dean's chest and grinned up at him.  
"Don't worry, Dee. I'll protect you, just like you protect me." Dean felt his heart swell in his chest. He reached a hand up and brushed Sam's shaggy bangs out of his face and smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me Sammy. Goodnight baby boy. Love you."

"G'night Dee. Love you too."

The boys drifted into a peaceful sleep. Safe and secure in each other's arms. Watching out for each other as they slept, just like they do when they're awake.   
John would come home in the morning and wonder why they're both in Dean's bed, but he wouldn't dare say a word about it. Because above all, he needed them safe while he was out hunting. And no amount of salt, guns, or sigils could protect those boys like they could protect each other.


End file.
